La historia de las leyendas
by Tronosable
Summary: Toda historia tiene sus leyendas, amor, accion. Siempre adornada para que parezca mas de lo que fue, esta es la historia de una leyenda que marco el fin de los peones tal y como los conocemos ... Espero que disfruten de esta primera historia de dos que pienso hacer y la segunda promete jaja, comenten.


Ya han pasado dos años desde que llegara la noticia a Gran Soren de la muerte del Ur-Dragon a manos del mítico Arisen. La mayoría de los habitantes creía que el Arisen no habia aparecido cuando Ur-Dragon apareció, lo que paso en realidad es que el nuevo Arisen era mucho mas independiente que sus antecesores; ni presentaciones al gran duque, ni grandes hazañas por la cual muchos recordasen, no solo su cara si no ya su existencia y la legión de peones tras conocerse la noticia de la muerte del mítico ser, se les pregunto quien era este nuevo Arisen, a lo que contestaron los peones "Hemos jurado a nuestro señor Arisen no rebelar su identidad y procedencia". Algo muy noble por su parte pero lo que nos interesa es su vida después de estos dos años.

-Has tardado – Dice una joven muchacha con el símbolo de los peones.

-Estaba haciendo unas "compras"- Dice el muchacho arrojando un saco a los pies de la chica.

Ambos se encuentran en un palomar abandonado en el tejado de alguna casa de Gran Soren, los orificios para las palomas han si sellados, al fondo de la sala una mesa con cuatro pelucas, pinturas y papel con tinta fresca, a la izquierda un estante para dejar armas y a la derecha de la mesa un baúl con candado, en el resto de la sala se destaca una pequeña mesa central con dos sillas por encima de la mesa papeles, un plano de la ciudad y algunas monedas de oro, al otro lado de la sala dos camas y un cambiador.

-Desde cuando compras tu algo- Dice la chica con ironía recogiendo el saco que a tirado su compañero.

La chica con la marca de los peones pose un largo pelo pelirrojo colocado en una gran coleta que le cuelga por la parte trasera de la cabeza, sus ojos violetas y sus orejas puntiagudas revela su procedencia de la raza de los hombres del norte (todos son de la raza de los hombres pero hay diferentes clases como ocurre en la tierra), porta una armadura de tejidos remachados por ciertas partes de plancha de metal, por su cintura cuelga una espada de elegante empuñadura y de filo dorado.

-¿Que es esto?- La joven tiene entre sus manos un hermoso vestido rojo con corsé, sin mangas, amplio escote y de falda media-ancha, en la parte que va del pecho al vientre un bonito dibujo de encaje de hilo rojo que destaca por tener diferente textura al resto del vestido (sencillo pero elegante).

-¿A caso no te gusta?. Mira que conseguir tejidos auténticos de las tierras del norte, no es nada fácil- Dice el muchacho tomando la prenda en sus manos.

-Vaya…hees… es muy bonito pero no se cuando podré lucirlo- Dice jadeante la muchacha poniéndose tan roja como el vestido.

-Pues te daré un motivo para lucirlo, nos a surgido un trabajo y vamos a tener que ir bien arreglados-

-Vaya era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- Dice la joven agachando la cabeza y soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿Decías?-

-NO…nada…solo…divagaba- Agita sus manos a modo de "no pasa nada".-¿De que trabajo se trata para que me tengas que comprar un vestido que a la vista esta de que es carísimo?-

-Mañana he quedado con el contratista del trabajo, en cuanto tenga los últimos detalles te contare el plan- Coloca el vestido encima del baúl. –Necesito que mañana vallas a la cofradía (cofradía de los peones) y busques dos peones con armadura de guardia de las cortes del norte y que luego te pruebes el vestido para ver como te queda-

-Muy bien….-

-Y los peones que tienes que contratar tienen que ser de la raza de hombres del norte-

-¿Por algún motivo en especial?- dice caminando asta la vitrina para colocar hay su espada.

-Solo te diré que el trabajo lo exige- Se desabrocha su capa y brazaletes y los deja a los pies de su cama –Y mañana al medio día quedamos en la cofradía y te explicare los detalles generales, luego ya te explicare en profundidad el plan-

Ambos siguen una rutina ya muy típica mientras uno se desviste para ponerse una ropa mas cómoda para dormir la otra espera, cuando le toca a ella quitarse todas las piezas de su armadura que no es pesada pero tiene muchos nudos y partes poco móviles que dificultan su retiro y por ello siempre necesita ayuda de su compañero para desvestirse (hasta un nivel pudiente MAL PENSAO),luego cuando todas las partes engorrosas de la armadura se retiran puede ya ponerse su ropa, cómoda, para dormir.

Ambos quedaron tumbados en sus respectivas camas cada uno mirando hacia el lado contrario de la sala.

-Buenas noches Adel (Adelein)-

-Buenas noches Wolf (Olftain)-

Los dos quedaron dormidos, con la luz de la luna como manto de sueños.

Adel despertó temprano pero no lo suficiente, por que Wolf ya no estaba en su cama, eso le complicaba las cosas a Adel, por que sin Wolf ponerse su armadura seria imposible.

-Y ahora ¿Qué ago?- Piensa en voz alta, mientras sostiene su armadura entre sus manos.

Adel no le queda otra que utilizar ropa cotidiana que tiene para pasear por la ciudad sin llamar mucho la atención, después de colocarse sus ropas se dirige al espejo para arreglase el pelo, luego coge su espada codiciada por muchos, por ser la máxima expresión de la avaricia y amor al oro, pero su hoja dorada esta echa de un extraño oro de increíble dureza, y si no que se lo digan a Ur-Dragon.

Sale por la ventana ya que es la única salida del palomar, recorre los tejados hasta una callejuela donde hay una escale escondida por la cual baja y sale a una calle mas ancha. Recorre la ciudad pasando por mercados y plazas hasta llegar a la puerta oeste que da al barrio de artesanos, la ciudad esta todavía en calma es temprano y el bullicioso jaleo no empezara hasta que el campanario toque las diez. Baja hasta la parte mas baja del barrio de artesanos y allí entra a la cofradía de peones.

-Hola Geral- Adel levanta la mano en símbolo de respeto.

-Hola Adelein…¿Qué te trae a la cofradía?- Dice el viejo sosteniéndose en su basto. -¿Lo de siempre?-

-No… hoy no vengo a ver a mis padres- Dice Adel moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y sonriendo al saber que el viejo la conoce muy bien. –Vengo a contratar dos peones-.

-Vaya…¿Los a pedido el Arisen?- Dice el vejo sorprendido.

-Si…y me los a pedido con unas características especificas-

-Seguirme pues, este no es un buen lugar para hablar- Dice Geral agarrando unas llaves y apoyándose a su bastón.

Geral abre una verja de metal y descienden por unas escaleras hasta la parte baja de la cofradía. Llegan hasta una sala donde al final de ella hay una roca de la falla por la cual un peón puede viajar de piedra en piedra o convocar peones de cualquier dimensión/mundo y no solo los peones sino también el Arisen tiene ese poder.

Adel toca la piedra que se ilumina al instante es engullida por la misma, no saldrá hasta que encuentre los peones que su señor Arisen a pedido.

En otro lugar de las tierras del sur, en los limites de un bosque un vértice oscuro surge a dos metros del suelo, de el surge una sombra que impacta en el suelo y tras disiparse la niebla surge la imagen de un hombre armado con arco y dagas de aspecto intimidatorio, lleva un capucha azul marino y un pañuelo a juego, también azul marino, como armadura porta un conjunto medio pero muy ágil de escamas de metal unido por cuero delgado y unas botas de cuero negro que le llegan hasta la rodillas.

El hombre observa el paisaje y contempla su objetivo, un castillo al borde de un acantilado por encima de una playa, mas abajo del castillo una aldea de no mas de treinta casas. Tras observar la ruta que lo llevara directo se pone en marcha atravesando la pradera y cogiendo el camino directo al castillo.

Una vez que el hombre llega al subidor del castillo contempla que la fortaleza se encuentra parcialmente en ruinas y que la piedra grisácea a sido comida y desgastada por los envites del mar.

Al llegar a la puerta unos centinelas lo vigilan desde las torres que hay a ambos lados de la puerta mientras que dos guardias con la insignia de los bandidos lo detienen.

-¿Quién sois? Descubríos- Dice el bandido, levantando la mano cortando el paso al intruso.

-Vengo a ver a Rerek-

-Yo decidiré eso, ahora decirme quien soy o perderos de mi vista-

El hombre solo tubo que quitarse el pañuelo para dejar ver su cara.

-Hoo, Wolf podías haber dicho tu nombre y nos abríamos ahorrado tanto…-

-…Protocolo- Dice el otro guardia al ver que su amigo se atasca.

Wolf entro al patio de armas del castillo y observa a muchos bandidos tirados por el suelo y a una cantidad que triplicaba a la de ellos de cerveza y barriles de vino. Sentado en una cajas, un hombre de aspecto rudo con barba y con una gran espada casi tan grande como el hombre, bebe tranquilamente a la sombra de un toldo una jarra de cerveza espumosa.

- Veo Rerek, que anoche se celebro una gran fiesta- Dice Wolf mirando de una lado a otro. -¿Qué celebramos?-

-Los chicos mataron a un grifo y lo estaban celebrando, tanto la del grifo como la de sus compañeros- Deja la jarra a un lado. (A este tio le pega la voz de Morgan Friman).

-¿El contratista ha aceptado?- Dice Wolf mas serio y mirando fijamente a Rerek.

-Pasa por aquí hablaremos en privado-

Rerek se levanta de su asiento y acompaña a Wolf a la entrada de una tienda bastante grande que hay cerca, cuando están cerca de la tienda un bandido sale súbitamente de la tienda, cogido de la mano de una mujer ligera de ropa, Rerek esquiva al bandido y le propina una patada en el culo, este corre con la muchacha riendo y feliz de jubilo.

-Maldito pillo- Rerek se queja por lo bajo.

-Jajajaja…Tenias que haberte visto la cara…jajaja- Wolf intenta hacer el mismo geto en su cara para que Rerek pudiera verla.

Después del pequeño incidente ambos entran en la tienda acomodándose en unas esterillas alrededor de unas brasas muy consumidas, Wolf retira su capucha y apoya el arco al lado sullo, mientras que Rerek hace lo mismo con la espada.

-¿Ha aceptado el cobro?- Dice Wolf apoyando su mano en la rodilla.

-Si, y sin ningún tipo de condiciones, eso te da oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras para conseguirlo-

-Perfecto…¿Tienes lo que te pedi?-

-Si, aquí mismo lo tengo- Rerek tiende la mano a un bolso de cuero.

En el interior del bolso hay, envuelto en tela de seda, unos pendientes con lagrimas azules y un colgante con el medallón de los Cascadia, y en el estuche de madera dos anillos en cojín de terciopelo con el símbolo de la familia real del norte.

-Son la mejores imitaciones de aquí a las islas Penumbra- Dice Rerek orgulloso del contenido.

Wolf observa con detenimiento los objetos para que a simple vista no puedan ser reconocidos por nadie, excepto si se les aplica un examen a fondo.

-Son muy buenas te as superado Rerek-

-Si,si,si, pero son treinta mil piezas-

-Apúntamelas, cunado termine el trabajo te pagare el doble- Wolf se mete los objetos en una bolsa del cinturón –¿Y de lo otro?-

-Nada, todavía, tendrás que esperar, lo que me pediste es muy complicado de conseguir-

Rerek acompaño a Wolf fuera de la tienda, este se coloco su capucha pero no se tapo la cara con el pañuelo, conocía a los bandidos pero no quería que se quedaran con su cara, es un personaje anónimo no quiere llamar mucho la atención.

-Haa… Rerek necesito una pastilla de jabón, si es posible perfumada- Dice deteniendo el paso hacia la salida.

-¿Jabón?... Pues… Esto… Dame un momento- Rerek avanzo hacia el centro del patio -¡Escucharme bien malditos holgazanes, el primero que me traiga una pastilla de jabón perfumado recibirá cien piezas de oro!-

En el instante de que dijo la palabra oro todos los bandidos tirados por los suelos o que se sostenían medio en pie o estaban totalmente demacrados en sillas, comenzaron a correr de un lugar a otro destrozándolo todo, armando un importante caos.

-Veo que tu plan no a salido muy bien- Dice wolf, detrás de Rerek que lo unico que hace es gruñir.

-Son todos un atajo de atascados y de idiotas- Rerek estas que explota en ese instante.

Un bandido se arca corriendo a Wolf y con mucha dificulta para hablar sin jadear sostiene una pastilla de jabón morada.

-A… qui… tienes…- En cuanto Wolf coge la pastilla de jabón el bandido se desploma.

-Bueno, gracias Rerek, te ayudaría a detener este caos pero me están esperando- Dice Wolf alejándose, en dirección a la puerta principal. –Huun… Lavanda- Huele la pastilla de jabón.

-¡Le gusto el vestido!- Grita Rerek, mientras sostiene a dos bandidos por el cuello.

-¡Si y mucho, de verdad!-

Cuando Wolf salio del castillo lanzo una piedra con un extraño símbolo hacia el cielo, a dos metros esta de rompió formando un vórtice que absorbió a Wolf haciéndolo desaparecer.

En un patio solitario entre barias casa de la ciudad de Gran Soren se abre un vórtice por el que sale Wolf, cuando se incorpora ve que un niño que lo mira fijamente, Wolf solo coloca su de do en la boca indicando al niño que no diga nada dicho eso Wolf se desvanece por las callejuelas contiguas al patio.

Mientras tanto en la cofradía de los peones la piedra de la falla brilla con fuerza y de ella surge la figura de Adel.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Le dice el viejo Geral, al ver que Adel se incorporaba del viaje.

-Si, mi señor Arisen estará contento- Asiente con la cabeza. –Cuando los peones surjan quiero que los mantengáis en la cofradía hasta que el Arisen los reclame-

-Muy bien, a si lo are- Dice Geral asentando el con la cabeza.

Dicho esto Adel sale de la cofradía, enfrente apoyado en una pared esta Wolf, ella lo inora haciendo creer a la gente, que pueda mirar, que no lo conoce y se limita a caminar, Wolf se pone a caminar a la misma altura que ella pero sin llegar a mirarse haciendo un poco de teatro entre las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad.

-¿Los as conseguido?- Dice Wolf susurrando, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el sonido no se pierda con el bullicio.

-Si, esperaran en la cofradía hasta que los llames- Repite en un tono de voz parecido al de Wolf.

-Perfecto-

-Ahora iba a probarme el vestido, para ver si me viene-

-No, todavía no esta noche- Dice deteniéndose a un lado de la calle.

-¿Por qué?- Se detiene y gira para quedar de frente a Wolf.

-Estas sucia y hueles mal- Adel le cambia la cara a una no muy amigable que digamos. –Y… yo…y yo también huelo que apesto por eso esta tarde donde siempre para darnos un baño-

-La verdad es que si huelo un poco mal y si hay que ir bien vestidos tendremos que oler bien- Suspira al ver que Wolf tiene razón.

-Ves a comer algo, yo todavía tengo que hacer una cosa, luego nos vemos en la guarida- Posa su mano en el hombro de la chica y desaparece entre la multitud.

Adel entro en una taberna cercana a la plaza principal de la ciudad, es un poco cara pero la comida que preparan esta deliciosa y antes de cualquier misión le gusta ir, por que nunca se sabe que podría ocurrir y para ella esa comida era un capricho.

Entro sin problemas y se sentó en una mesa pequeña para evitar que cualquier hombre pudiera éntrala y se sentara con ella.

-¿Qué será hoy cariño?- Dice una mujer de grandes proporciones a la solitaria muchacha.

-Lo de siempre, Marid- Dice Adel un poco triste.

-Pequeña que te pasa hoy, ¿Te preocupa algo?- Dice Marid sin moverse de su sitio.

-No… no es nada- La mujer no deja de mirarla. –Enserio Marid estoy bien-

-Muy bien, te traeré algo de beber mientras se hace el cochinillo- La mujer se retiro a las cocinas dejando a una pensante Adel.

Adel se quedo hay sentada con un vaso de agua y una jarra de barro llena de agua, pensando en sus preocupaciones, un peón se preocupa por pocas cosas, su ser esta echo sin voluntad por que la voluntad es solo humana, el fin de progresar para servir es lo único que mueve ha un peón pero Adel es un peón muy especial des de niña ya mostró signo de voluntad y sentimentales, algo muy raro y la educación que recibió la confundió mucho a la hora de tener una conciencia de si misma pero los tres años que a pasado con Wolf le han devuelto la voluntad que le robaron de niña."¿Por qué estoy tan preocupada?, ¿Acaso tengo miedo?,¿Pero de que?. Son solo preguntas fáciles con difícil respuesta".

-…- Adel suspira y se coloca las manos en la cabeza.

-Toma cariño tu comida- Marid dejo el plato de comida con un cubierto en la mesa y se retiro.

Parece que Adel olvido lo que estaba pensando porque sonrío y comenzó a devorar la comida.

Terminada ya la comida Adel pago con mucho gusto las 115 piezas de oro a Marid, salio de la taberna y se encamino a la guarida por las abarrotadas calles del acueducto, cuando entro por la ventana de la guarida vio a Wolf sin su armadura solo con la ropa que el usa para bañarse, unos pantalones de lona y una camisa de botones muy usada y amarillenta, al lado suyo dos cestas de esparto llenas de ropa sucia. Siempre que toca día de baño (una vez al mes) llevan toda su ropa para lavarla y así empezar con todo limpio hasta que se vuelvan a bañar.

-Vamos, cámbiate y nos vamos- Dice Wolf sin levantarse de la cama.

-Voy- Contesta Adel caminando hasta el cambiador.

Hoy Adel no se puso la armadura por lo que no ara falta que Wolf la ayude, se puso las ropas que ella usa para bañarse y encima unas mas desgastadas para que por la calle nadie la mirase de mala manera.

-Ya estoy- Dice Adel, arrojando la ropa que llevaba hoy puesta a la cesta que pertenecía a su ropa.

-Vale, coge tu esta cesta y yo esta- Dice señalando a las cestas.

Las zonas de baño preferidas de la gente están fuera de la ciudad pero como Wolf es el Arisen no puede bañarse donde lo hace el resto de personas porque si no la cicatriz del pecho lo delataría como el Arisen. Asíque Adel y Wolf caminan un rato mas hasta llegar ha una parte mas alta del río donde el agua forma un pequeño lago y las aguas son mas puras que cerca de la ciudad.

-Toma- Le da una pastilla de jabón a Adel

-Balla, jabón y…Hunn…encima perfumado- Adel no deja de oler y sobar la pastilla de jabón.

-Aparte de ir limpios tendremos que oler bien ¿No?. Además, báñate tu primero, mientras yo empiezo a lavar la ropa- Le da un golpecito en el hombro y se gira para ponerse a lavar la ropa.

Adel se aleja un poco de donde Wolf estaba lavando la ropa, se quita la camiseta y los pantalones dejado ver un sujetador y unos pantalones aun mas cortos, después se quito la coleta dejando que su pelo luciera de manera libre, su pelo pelirrojo le llega hasta la cintura y por los lados se asoma muy débilmente las puntas de sus orejas. Se introduce en el agua y nada un poco ante la mirada de Wolf, cuando esta ya mas que mojada se acerca a la orilla y coge el jabón perfumado y comienza a frotarse haciendo salir espuma, pero la espalda se le resiste y no consigue enjabonársela bien.

-Espera- Wolf aparece por detrás de ella y le coge el jabón.

Ella no dice nada ni se atreve a mirad atrás, esta totalmente roja y solo juega con su pelo que lo tiene echado hacia delante para dejar su espalda al descubierto, mientras Wolf pasa el jabón por la espalda de Adel de forma tan suave que a Adel se le pone la piel de gallina del gusto que le da sentir como le rascan la espalda.

-Deberías entra en el agua o vas a coger frío- Dice el al notar la piel de gallina de su compañera.

-heee…si- Adel salio corriendo y se sumergió en el agua y se alejo nadando.

Wolf regreso a la limpieza de ropa, sonreía de forma picarona casi se podría decir que estaba jugando con Adel haciéndola sentir invadida, la mirada de Adel no pasaba desapercibida por Wolf que fingía estar concentrado en quitar una mancha, Wolf podía sentir como los ojos de Adel le miran por encima del agua. Si su plan era hacer dudar a la chica lo había conseguido pero hay no terminaría su plan.

-Ya termine- La chica se acerco ya vestida, entregándole el jabón. –Toma-

-Muy bien- Wolf se levantó y se acerco mucho a Adel para coger el jabón, tanto que paso la frontera del espacio personal al de la coso.

Adel no se movió ni un centímetro es verdad que la situación es incomoda pero no le asustaba mas bien le agradaba pero no aria nada por lo cual arrepentidse, Wolf es así, unos días te inora y otros te convierte en el centro de toda su atención. Wolf coge el jabón acariciando la mano de Adel cuando ya esta en su poder, Adel comenzó a limpiar la ropa que quedaba, Wolf a lo contrario que hizo Adel se quito la camiseta hay mismo y sus botas para luego girase y zambullirse en el agua cristalina.

-¿A que juegas?- Se pregunta Adel en voz baja.

Adel termino de limpiar la ropa y a provecho para tirarse en la hierba y descansar un rato, mientras Wolf se enjabona en la orilla del lago, su tranquila siesta queda interrumpida por una sombra que le obliga abrir los ojos.

-No consigo enjabonarme la espalda- Dice Wolf lleno de espuma sosteniendo el jabón en la mano.

-Ya voy…- Gruñe por lo bajo

Wolf se sienta cerca de la orilla y Adel coge el jabón y realiza la misma acción que Wolf había echo sobre su espalda hace un rato, cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, no puedo evitar sonrojarse y acariciar su espalda con la mano que tiene libre. Adel se quedo parada y dejo de enjabonar, su mente quedo atrapada en un sin fin de sueños y deseos.

-¿Has terminado ya?- Dice Wolf al notar que la mano de Adel no se mueve.

-¿Hen?...si, si, ya esta ya puedes aclararte- Dice Adel volviendo en si.

Cuando ya ambos se habían bañado y quedaron relativamente secos se sentaron debajo de un árbol y Wolf aprovecho para contar los detalles generales de la misión y de su plan de actuación.

-La misión es sencilla robar el zafiro negro de la duquesa-

-Solo parece sencilla, introducirnos en el palacio será todo un reto-

-Por eso nos han invitado a la fiesta que dara el duque mañana para la alta nobleza-

-¿Y de quien se supone que iremos?- Dice Adel co guasa.

-De leidy Cascadia la roja y Lord Andrius tercera en la linea sucesoria…-

-…del imperio del norte- Adel termina la frase y se queda boqui abierta. –Estas loco Wolf y creo que con esto que me as contado, me imagino el reto del plan-

Llegaron a la guarida antes de que se pusiera el sol, Wolf coloco la ropa limpia donde siempre se coloca, al alado de la cama del respectivo dueño, Mientras Adel comenzaba a ponerse el vestido que era imposible de ponerse uno mismo, mientras Adel sujeta el corsé con las manos Wolf lo ata con delicadeza para que Adel pudiera respirar y moverse, después Wolf coloco con cuidado el vestido y lo cerro por detrás con la cremallera.

-Te queda de muerte-

-¿Tú crees?- Da una vuelta con el vestido para lucirlo.

- Si y toma, son unos guantes para tapar la marca de los peones- Le entrega unos guantes rojos que llegan hasta los codos y con plumas blancas hasta el final. –Necesito que seas normal por una noche, aunque no parece que seas un peón-.

Después de decir eso Adel rompió a llorar dejando a Wolf confundido y avergonzado de que sus palabras podían haberla herido de alguna manera.

-Lo…lo siento no era mi intención hacerte daño yo solo…-. Wolf abraza a Adel para disculpase y consolarla.

-No…no me has hecho daño a contrario me as echo feliz – Adel mira entre lagrimas y una gran sonrisa a Wolf que no entiende nada. –Yo nunca me he sentido un peón pero tu eres la primera persona que me lo dice-

-Hey, lo de la mano es tan solo una marca que no significa nada y es mas yo nunca te he obligado a nada ni siquiera que estuvieses ami lado- Dice Wolf rápidamente al oír lo que su compañera le ha dicho.

-Y… cuanto nos pagaran- Dice Adel secándose las lagrimas.

-Pues… diez millones- Dice rascándose la cabeza

-Eso es muchísimo- Adel junta sus manos en el pecho. –Con todo eso podremos salir de este agujero y vivir en un lugar mas espacioso-

-Ya decidiremos que hacer con el dinero cuando lo tengamos- Wolf coloca sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Ya había oscurecido y ambos se habían cambiado para ir a dormir, esta vez se acostaron en sus camas pero mirando uno hacia el otro.

-Buenas noches Wolf- Sonrie.

-Buenas noches Adel- le devuelve el saludo.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se despiertan y comienzan con los preparativos a la gran noche que les espera, Wolf sale temprano para hablar con los peones que contrato Adel el día anterior, Adel mientras, por su lado comenzó a preparar los maquillajes y tintes, ya que Lord Andrius es pelinegro y Wolf es rubio. Adel no tiene ese problema porque Leidi Cascadia la roja es pelirroja y de piel pálida como ella, se le ocurre usar unos sopotes de madera, que esconde dentro de su pelo para hacer un tocado elevado y usar una sombra violeta para acentuar sus ojos, y para resaltar sus labios mezcla un poco de sus sangre con vaselina y consigue un rojo intenso y brillante.

-Valla sorpresa- Dice una voz desde la ventana.

-Que te creías ¿Qué solo sirvo para manejar armas?- Dice Adel mirando a Wolf que esta sorprendido.

Wolf se acerca a la vitrina que esta a la izquierda de Adel y coge una bolsa y la deja encima de la mesa en la que es Adel.

-Toma para que des mas el pego- Wolf se coloca detrás de Adel y la mira através del espejo. –Estas muy guapa-

-¿Qué es esto?- Adel ignora un poco el comentario pero no puede evitar sonreír y abre la bolsa que a dejado su compañero encima de la mesa. –Es… precioso-.

Adel sostiene en sus manos las preciosas joyas que había en el interior del bolso.

Cuando Adel termino con su pelo se retiro de la mesa para sentarse al lado de Wolf que el ahora esta sentado delante del espejo. Los dedos de Wolf se hundieron en el tinte negro que preparo Adel y comenzó a tintar su perilla, terminada su perilla, dejo secar el tinte mientras se colocaba una peluca de pelo negro que le tapaba las orejas y la nuca, (Ahora su rostro me recuerda al del almirante Alex del la serie Last Exile).

-Wolf-

-Dime- Dice sin dejar de mirar al espejo.

-Y tú ¿Qué te vas a poner?-

-Mira de bajo de mi cama y lo sabrás-

Adel introduce su mano y escanea los bajos de la cama de Wolf hasta que saca una caja de color verde, la coloca encima de la cama y la destapa. En su interior hay un sombrero negro bastante ancho y una capa a juego, (Me recuerda al sombrero y capa de v-vendeta) Luego un elegante traje de tela fina aterciopelada azul marino, muy al estilo del norte y una bufanda roja con una alfiler azul y dorado.

-Me va ha encantar verte metido en esto- Ríe por lo bajo.

-No es mi culpa que vistan así en el norte- Se escusa Wolf al comentario de su compañera.

-¿Cual es el plan?- Dice mas seria, Adel.

El plan de Wolf era el siguiente, Wolf había contratado una calesa de caballos que los llevara al palacio como si devedar fuesen los príncipes del norte, una vez dentro del recinto serian escoltados por los peones que habían sido camuflados como guardias imperiales y usarían las invitaciones que habían sido interceptadas por Rerek y sus bandidos para entrar. Una ves dentro de la recepción los peones se retiraron y se marcharon en la galesa, ahora el plan era interceptar el colgante y sacarlo de hay.

-¿Nerviosa?- Dice Wolf en la recepción.

-Un poco, esta gente me pone muy nerviosa-

-Recuerda que Leidi Cascadia es muy vanidosa e incluso con los noble, si los ignoras no pasara nada- Dice Wolf dando los últimos consejos.

Wolf tiende su mano, que Adel coge con delicadeza y se dirigen a la puerta. Como si de adivinos se tratasen los guardias abren la puerta desde el otro lado y dejan paso a los invitados un sirviente se acerca a ellos con las dos manos extendidas, Wolf le entrega la invitación, el sirviente golpea dos veces el suelo y coge aire.

-Leidi Cascadia del norte y Lord Andrius de los paramos- Dice el sirviente con fuerza.

Al pronunciar sus nombres todos los invitados se dieron la vuelta para ver a los invitados reales.

-Nos están mirando todos- Dice Adel susurrando.

-No me digas, tu solo no sonrías, se inexpresiva- Dice Wolf serio mirando a todos los invitados a los ojos.

Cuando todos los invitados se hartaron de mirar a los príncipes regresaron a sus conversaciones llenas de cacerías, dinero, política y demás morralla nobiliaria. De pronto un invitado con un cóctel se acerca a los príncipes.

-Lord Andrius, ¿Se acuerda de mi de aquella cacería?- Dice el viejo gordo con una copa bacía en la mano.

-Si, "ser" no habéis envejecido ni un día- Dice Wolf con un poco de guasa, lo que provoca que el noble se ria con el comentario. –Hacerme el favor, de ir llenaros esa copa en mi nombre, se os ve sediento-

El hombre se retiro tras recibir la invitación de llenar su copa dejando a los príncipes en paz.

-¿Lo conoces?- Dice Adel

-Ni idea solo he improvisado- Dice mirando a Adel que sonríe por la situación, de pronto Wolf levanta la vista y observa a la duquesa. –Hay esta nuestro objetivo-.

La duquesa se encontraba hablando con unos nobles, su marido esta en la otra parte de la sala y a Wolf se le ocurrió una fantástica idea para poder robar el colgante que lleva puesto.

-¿La técnica del amante?- Mira Adel esperando su aprobación.

-La técnica del amante- repitió para firmar.

-¿Estarás bien aquí sola, con todos estos nobles?-

-No creo que ninguno quiera un conflicto con el imperio del norte, se comportaran y mas les vale- Dice Adel muy metida en el papel de Leidi Cascadia.

Wolf dejo Adel que se mantuviera con los invitados para entretenerlos, mientras el se acercaba a la duquesa. Una mujer imponente castaña de ojos ámbar y un largo vestido blanco con encajes rosas en los bajos de la falda y en las muñecas.

-Lord Andrius, bien venido a mi fiesta- La duquesa izo un gesto y los nobles se retiraron y los dejaron solos en un rincón de la sala.

-Es un honor estar a qui en esta velada tan jubilesca- Wolf agarra la mano de la duquesa y la besa (la mano).

-¿hicieron buen viaje?-

-Si entubo tranquilo, sin contra tiempos-

-Veo que le gusta la caza- La duquesa había escaneado a Wolf de arriba a bajo y se había dado cuenta de ciertos detalles.

-¿Por que lo preguntáis?-

-Veo en su mano que tiene callosidades y eso solo puede ser del uso del arco, no todos los nobles saben usarlos, prefieren la ballesta, mas fácil de usar- Dice la duquesa cruzándose de brazos.

-Es buena en eso de analizar a la gente, déjeme jugar a mi también- Dice Wolf haciendo una mueca con el cuello.

-Veo que luce unos pendientes muy bonitos, de seguro estoy que tiene que ser mágicos esas runas que llevan escritas resuenan poder, debe de ser una ran amante de las artes mágicas. ¿Me equivoco?- Dice Wolf repitiendo el gesto de satisfacción que la duquesa puso hace un momento.

-Y no se equivoca-

-Pero hay algo que se me escapa, ¿El colgante?- Dice Wolf agarrado el colgante de la duquesa.

-¿Le gustaría ver la colección de armas de mi marido?. Dicen que es la mejor del reino y en ella se encuentran algunos de los mejores arcos-. Dice la duquesa ignorando la pregunta de Wolf.

-Me encantaría-

Wolf siguió a la duquesa que antes de entrar por una puerta, Wolf miro a Adel que lo observaba e hizo una gesto con la cabeza que el plan del amante había salido bien.

La sala en la que entraros estaba llena de vitrinas con armas y maniquíes con exóticas armaduras, la duquesa se encuentra en el centro de la sala de espaldas. Cuando Wolf se acerca a la duquesa esta con los ojos lagrimosos ella mira a Wolf y luego gira su cabeza, Wolf entiende el mensaje y levanta el pelo de la joven y descubre un moratón muy feo pero reciente.

-Vos merecéis el trato de una reina- Dice Wolf intentado consolar a la duquesa.

- Pues si el trato de una duquesa es este no quiero conocer el de una reina- La duquesa se queda mirando a Wolf que esta tan solo a unos centímetros de él.

Wolf se acerca cada vez mas y la besa aprovechando el momento desengancha el colgante y con un rápido giro de muñeca lo mete en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-Lo siento Lord no era mi intención…- Wolf le coloco el dedo en la boca.

-Será mejor volver a la fiesta-

La duquesa asentó la cabeza y ambos salieron de nuevo a la fiesta. Adel testaba hablando con unos invitados cuando se percato de que Wolf regresaba y le indicaba que la misión ya la habían completado. Wolf miro a la duquesa que regresaba al lado de su marido, de pronto Wolf noto como la duquesa se tocaba el pecho y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, miro, y al ver que no estaba su precioso colgante alzo la vista para mirar a Wolf.

-Mierda- Dijo Wolf al ver que lo habían descubierto.

-¡Detenerlos son impostores!- Grito la duquesa señalando a Wolf.

Al oír aquello Adel se arranco la falda mostrando unos pantalones cortos y una botas, en los mulos lleva atadas las dagas sombra y penumbra, que coge y lanza a Wolf por las puertas del primer piso salen un montón de guardias. Adel y Wolf corren hacia las escaleras por donde no sale ningún guardia. Los guardia se ven ralentizados por los invitados que caen y chocan entre si.

Cuando están subiendo por las escaleras aparecen cuatro guardias, Adel esquiva al primero que se a tirado contra ella tan deprisa que Adel solo tiene que coger la espada del guardia poner el pie y dejar que cállese escaleras abajo, rápidamente Adel con la espada en posesión suya para el tajo que le iba hacer el guardia que venia por detrás del primero, con habilidad gira sobre si misma y le propina un tajo en el pecho y cae escaleras abajo, Wolf por su lado había tumbado a los guardia con dos movimientos uno para esquivar y el otro para apuñalar por la espalda. Corrieron por el pasillo de la segunda planta todo el guardia que se cruzase por acababa tirado por la barandilla que daba a la sala de la fiesta.

Al final del pasillo un grupo de guardias les cerro el paso y mientras por detrás otro grupo los seguía de cerca. Wolf agarro su capa y la lanzo a los guardias que tenia delante abrió una puerta a su derecha y aprovechando la distracción saltaron por la ventana para caer en los jardines del palacio.

Wolf se dirigía a una parte de la muralla donde hay una casa pegada al muro por el cual pueden saltar y correr por los tejados. Al empezar a subir por las escaleras de piedra comenzaron a llover flechas procedentes del jardín. Esquivarlas para Wolf es fácil, podía verlas venir he incluso las para con las dagas, por eso se coloca delante de Adel mientras suben las escaleras. Cuando llegan a la parte del muro que es ideal para saltar, Wolf indica Adel que salta, ella salta y después lo hace Wolf, caen rodando y ambos salen lo mas deprisa que pueden. Cuando esta fuera del alcance de las flecha se detiene detrás de una chimenea para retomar el aliento.

-Eso a sido increíble- Dice Adel entre jadeo y jadeo

-Bueno ya esta, ya tenemos el colgante-

-Y ahora ¿Qué aremos?-

-Si quieres podemos dividir el pago y cada uno ir por su lado-

-No… yo no quiero alejarme de ti- Adel se altera al oír la propuesta de Wolf.

-¿Por qué?- Wolf se queda mirando a Adel lo mas serio que puede esperando una respuesta que lo intriga desde hace meses y que ha intentado forzar desde que presiente su existencia.

-Porque yo… yo soy tu peón y siempre estaré a tu lado para servirte y…- Adel tubo que dejar de mirar a Wolf y enterró su cara entre sus rodillas.

-Vamos Adel no me mientas tu no eres así, nunca me has llamado "ser" has hecho todo lo que has querido sin mi permiso, eres el peón menos peón que conozco y sabes que desde que matamos a Ur-Dragon yo te dije que podrías irte cuando quisieras, es mas sin decirme nada- Wolf exalta cada palabra y se asegura de que Adel las oiga.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Me educaron como un peón no sabría enfréntame al mundo yo sola- Adel levanta la vista para mirar a Wolf, su cara esta casi a punto de lagrima.

-Mientes, otra vez, me has demostrado que puedes enfrentarte a cualquier problema por difícil que sea tú sola, día tras día- Wolf sigue con cara de serio para intimidad Adel y que confiese. –Dime ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque yo…porque yo…- Baja la mirada y suspira. –Yo te amo-.

-Lo ves, no era tan difícil- Dice Wolf sonriendo y poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Adel.

-¿Lo sabias?- Adel no da crédito a lo que oye es mas piensa que la están tomando el pelo.

-Me di cuenta desde hace ya mucho, el como me tratas, como me hablas y sobre todo que cada día que despertaba seguías hay, que aun dándote la liberta sigues a mi lado-. Wolf no es para nada tonto y le gusta ir siempre al grano sin caminos segundarios.

Wolf coge la barbilla de Adel y recorre la ultima distancia que los separa, es lo que Adel esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. El beso fue sencillo y corto.

-Yo también te amo- Dice Wolf sonriendo.

Al llegar a la guarida Wolf se quita la peluca y con un paño húmedo se quita el tinte de la perilla, Adel por su lado no puede quitarse el vestido y Wolf sin decir palabra se acerca a Adel para ayudarla en la tarea de quitarse el vestido.

Wolf baja la cremallera de lo que queda de vestido y deja que este caiga al suelo, después comienza a desatar cada nudo del corsé, cuando llega al ultimo no se retira para que Adel pueda quitárselo a solas, se lo quita él personalmente, cuando el corsé toca el suelo Wolf se pega a la espalda de Adel y sujeta los pechos de la joven entre sus manos, mientras va llenando de besos el cuello la clavícula y el hombro izquierdo.

"¿Qué son estas sensaciones?¿Por que no me resisto?¿Por que no digo nada?¿Por que me esta gustando?" La cabeza de Adel era una explosión de sensaciones que nunca ella había experimentado y que nunca se podía haberse imaginado. (Esto pasa cuando no le cuentas a alguien de donde vienen los niños jajaja)

Una mano rebelde soltó el pecho de Adel y comenzó a descender por el estomago luego la barriga, el vientre y por ultimo la mano atravesó los limites de su pantalón, al hacer contacto, Adel pego un pequeño bote y la mano, al empezar su tormento de movimientos hizo que Adel se agitase. La única respuesta que recibía Wolf era que Adel cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior.

Cuando Wolf se canso de atormentar a Adel deslizo sus manos por el monumental cuerpo, a medida que se agacha y terminaba poniéndose de rodillas para empezar quitando los pantalones de la chica y luego su ropa interior personalmente.

Adel quedo desnuda de pie con Wolf de rodillas detrás de ella, no sabia que hacer ni siquiera sabia que esperar todo eso era nuevo para ella, se limito a dejarse llevar por Wolf. Las manos volvieron a tocarla pero esta vez la empuraron con suavidad y la acompañaron hasta la cama, Wolf la besaba, masajeaba y la atormentaba con sus movimientos. Wolf también perdía ropa, Adel la ayudaba pero el era mas rápido y no le dejaba. De pronto Adel sintió dolor pero luego se desvaneció, su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse con el de Wolf, sentía un infinito placer seguido de unos suspiros que se fueron transformando en gemidos. El placer prohibido, la unión de las almas, el calor de los dioses tomo esa noche aquella pareja que lo único que quería era ser libre.

Adel no podía mas aguantar aquella sensación de electricidad y calor, se agarro con tanta fuerza que araño la espalda de Wolf, su espalda se arqueo al limite y los gemidos se volvieron gritos, Wolf tubo que parar y hacerla callar con sus besos para que esta no despertase a toda la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente Adel despertó acurrucada al pecho de Wolf, a primeras Adel sintió que algo fallaba pero luego recordó que el Arisen no tiene corazón por eso no lo oye latir, cuando su duda fue resuelta se incorporo del susto al ver que estaba pegada a Wolf y peor aun estaba desnuda.

-¡Haaaa!- Adel se levanto corriendo con la sabana de la cama tapando su cuerpo, Wolf también se levanto del grito.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Ocurre algo?- Wolf se levanto tan deprisa que se olvidó que también estaba desnudo, Adel cierra los ojos y se gira rápidamente.

-¡Haaaa! Ponte algo, por favor- Dice Adel muerta de vergüenza con los ojos cerrados y vuelta de espaldas.

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?- Dice Wolf con tono pícaro abrazando a Adel por la espalda haciendo caso omiso a la petición de que se tapara.

-Yo… me van a matar si se enteran- Dice Adel mientras Wolf la besa por el cuello.

-Nadie va hacerte daño y te prometo que ya nunca mas boberas a preocuparte por los peones-.

Wolf agarra las manos de Adel y la obliga a soltad la sabana que la tapa para volver a quedar desnuda. Y así se pasaron el día "jugando" hasta que se cansaron uno del otro.

Entregaron el objeto y recibieron el pago por valor de diez millones de piezas de oro que guardaron el la fortaleza de Rerek.

-¿Lo has cogido todo?- Dice Wolf sosteniendo dos sacos y una mochila a su espada.

-Creo que si, no me dejo nada- Contesta Adel con también dos sacos y una mochila. –Me da pena dejar este sitio, e vivido tantas cosas aquí-

Lo que antaño fue la guarida del mejor ladrón y caza recompensas es ahora una simple habitación con tan solo los muebles.

-Piensa que ahora iremos ha un lugar mejor con mas vistas, mas espacioso y con entrada a la calle- Wolf se ríe al decir eso ultimo.

Wolf y Adel deciden vivir juntos en la aldea que hay en la base de la fortaleza de Rerek, Adel también decide enterrar su pasado y convertidse en un humano por pleno derecho tapando para siempre su marca de peón con una cinta en la mano derecha. La casa que ahora habitan es bastante modesta para la enorme fortuna que posen, y Wolf decide vivir como el cazador de la aldea y profesor de esa misma. Adel por su parte entrena a los hombres de Rerek en el arte de la escrima y la labia.

Al pasar un tiempo deciden dar el paso mas libre que pueden dar. En una pradera de centeno verde al norte de la aldea, un Rerek emocionado, un grupo de bandidos y todos los habitantes de la aldea asisten a la unión de dos grandes personas.

Porque hoy se encuentran dos personas libre que deciden despojarse de lo establecido por los hombres, no existe diferencia entre estas dos personas excepto las que uno quiera ponerle, "Ella no es un peón de la raza de los hombres del norte y el no es el Arisen de la raza de los hombres de la sal, son solo criaturas libres que han luchado por estar juntas".

Y de aquella unión nació una estirpe de reyes y emperadores, porque los hijos de Wolf y Adel invirtieron el dinero en reformar el castillo que se llamaría como su tío "adoptivo" "El expugnable de Rerek", convirtieron a simples bandidos en soldados de elite y con el pasa de las generaciones se forjo un gran imperio. Al pasar los siglos la historia de Olftain y Adelein se convirtió en leyenda y paso a engrosar tapices, vidrieras y poemas como el triunfo del amor y de la liberta sobre lo establecido.


End file.
